


Under Pressure

by rainbowbean



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [23]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean
Summary: #kinkmas2020 Day 27. eating out
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036275
Kudos: 3





	Under Pressure

Your back hit the conference room table and you prayed it would hold and not creak too much. The BAU was empty, even the cleaners had been by, and there were no cameras pointed your direction thanks to a few well-placed file boxes but you still worried. Well, you did worry, right up until Spencer parted your folds and traced his tongue from your tight rosebud through the slick pooled in your core and around your swollen clit, forcing you to think only about his mouth and the things it could do. You melted back against the table, your teeth making indentations in your fist as you struggled to keep quiet.

It had been across this very round table that you’d first thought Spencer’s mouth would be good at more things than imparting information. The little way he licked his lips, worrying his lower lip when he was deep in thought. That briefest glimpse of a smug grin you’d only spotted because you were so focused on his lips and he damn well knew it. You’d left that briefing having said nothing more than some murmured agreements, the silent seduction and resultant restraint needed to not drag him to a room with a lock had taken up all your focus. Luckily it was Emily who was in charge of that first briefing and she knew well what was likely on your mind, opting to skip embarrassing you by asking for your input. When she pulled you into her office, pressing you against the closed door and hiking up your skirt so she could slide her fingers into your ruined panties in one quick movement you almost lost your life, having missed the extended 40 minute departure time she had given the team in anticipation of needing to fuck you so you could focus on the case.

The memory of that rushed and intoxicating liaison flitted briefly into your mind as you let a moan slip past your lips. You had trouble keeping quiet at the best of times, Emily had muffled more than a few noises that could have gotten you caught that day with her lips, pulling your face into the crook of her shoulder so the rest would be muffled against her blazer. The hand that wasn’t fisted against your lips was playing with Spencer’s wild curls as he lavished your aching cunt with the attention it desperately craved. You could picture his hazel eyes peeking up at you from between your thighs like he was want to do when you had a pile of pillows to prop you up but there was no way you’d be able to hold yourself up to meet his gaze today, his tongue and fingers were working quickly to bring you off before you were caught.

You came hard, one fist clenched in his hair, the other clamped across your mouth absorbing the moans you could no longer stop. Spencer slowed his ministrations, easing you through the intense over-sensitivity post-climax. Fixing your underwear and covertly wiping his chin he stood and pulled you into a sitting position, chucking as you flopped against his chest, still breathing hard. At least like this, you could pretend your embrace was innocent while you recovered from the delicious things you’d known he would be oh so good at.


End file.
